What's Rightfully His
by PartyLikeAHardy
Summary: AU Where Roman actually won tonight at TLC. Dean, Jimmy and Jey decided to level the playing field after Del Rio and Rusev ran out to interfere with Roman and Sheamus' match. (Short but Sweet, helped with the feels tonight)


**A/N: Since I am both livid and ecstatic over what happened tonight, I have decided to write this AU. It involves Dean and the Usos actually getting involved when the League of Nations does. I know Roman doesn't need Dean, Jimmy, and Jey to fight his battles, but I kind of need them to rationalize the story. Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all superstars and their gimmicks belong to themselves and the WWE.**

 _Oh Hell No! Sheamus wasn't going to the numbers game again_. Dean thought as half of the League of Nations ran down to the ring. Roman deserved to have a fair fight, so when Rusev and Del Rio ran down to the ring, Dean, Jimmy, and Jey weren't far behind them. One quick look between the three men had them through the door of the locker room and down the ramp to Roman's rescue. They knew that Roman didn't need them, not to take care of those heels, but they needed to even the playing field, they could stand to see their family screwed over again.

Rusev and Del Rio separated, each with a different goal in mind, Rusev to take out Roman and Del Rio to get Sheamus up and on the ladder. Rusev wasn't letting up on Roman, and that didn't go over with Dean very well. With his newly won title in hand, Dean swung and he swung hard, smacking Rusev right in the face, effectively knocking out the Bulgarian brute. Dean made quick work of getting Roman up and moving. He was tired and drained, but Dean knew how badly Roman wanted that title. He wasn't going to let Roman screwed over, he was determined that the two brothers were going to both leave as champions.

Across the ring, Jimmy and Jey went to their own work. Despite Del Rio's efforts, the nearly passed out Irishman refused to move, drained from one to many chair shots and other painful hardware. Even a few short, light slaps to the face did little to gain the attention of Sheamus, the lights were on but no one was home, that was for sure. Jimmy and Jey decided to ignore the Irishman, it wasn't like he was going anywhere anytime soon, and focused solely on the Mexican in front of them. When Del Rio stood to fight off the twins, he was hit with double superkicks straight to the chin. Needless to say, he went down like a sack of bricks.

Although, Del Rio wasn't stupid, far from it, he knew he was outnumbered and quickly fled the ring after the kicks, ignoring his fallen stable mates. "Come on! Get back up here and take your punishment!" Jey yelled at the retreating United States champion. With Rusev knocked out and Sheamus unmoving, Roman all but ran to the ladder still sitting in the middle of the ring. It was slow going, Roman was still in pain from the match, but it didn't matter much when he had his family nearby. With a little help, he was finally making his way up the ladder reaching for the title that was rightfully his.

When he unhooked the title belt from where it hung over the ring, there was no fanfare, no confetti, no boss coming out to congratulate him. There was only Dean, Jimmy and Jey, with Roman, and that was fine with him, they were the only ones that really mattered to him at the moment. Roman, despite fan opinion, was not stupid and realized that they should probably vacate the ring as soon as possible, in order to avoid any interference by the Authority, like last time.

It wasn't until they made it to the back in a secluded room that Roman allowed himself to break down and celebrate, something that he never really got to do a Survivor Series. The tears flowed, but unlike when Survivor Series ended, these were tears of pure joy. He finally had the title, he technically won clean, and he planned on holding on to it for a long time. Jimmy and Jey gathered their cousin in a big hug, proud that he had fought so hard and overcome everything that had been thrown at him. Even though the two had not won their own title match, they were proud of their cousins, yes they included Dean in that.

Dean pulled Roman into a hug next. The Championship belts forgotten momentarily on a wooden bench in the room. Both men still had tears swimming in their eyes. They had won, they finally had the titles in their hands, and they'd be damned if anyone tried to take them from the two men. "Congrats bro, you deserve it," Dean whispered into the hug, pulling Roman tighter. He knew how much Survivor Series and the last few weeks had weighed heavily on the taller man.

"I'm not the only one who won tonight, don't sell yourself short," Roman whispered back. "And I'm sorry uce, you guys will get your shot again soon, I have no doubt about it." The second portion was directed at Jimmy and Jey the only ones who had not won the titles they had been chasing tonight. The twin waved off his words, they had already won the tag titles before, for Roman and Dean these titles, they were fresh and new. In their minds, Roman deserved to have a great first title run, the measly five minutes and fifteen seconds that Sheamus and Triple H had allowed him before didn't count. If anything, Sheamus had stolen the title and Roman had been the champion the entire time.

However, that's not how the title books would remember it. At this moment, Roman was a two-time WWE World Heavy Weight Champion. But it didn't matter, not really, all that mattered to the small family inhabiting the secluded room, hiding out from the Authority, was the fact that justice had been served. Roman was WWE World Heavy Weight Champion despite everything they had thrown at him. He finally had what was rightfully his.


End file.
